sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
5DSBG033
"Sakura Phoenix Duelist of Konohagakure" is the 33rd chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Storyline The fight between Jason and Francine takes off. Jason summons five of his ace monsters, 2 Fusion "Elemental Hero" monsters and calls forth his Signer Dragon in addition to Stardust and Red Demon's Dragon. While Francine fights back, Jason unleashes a powerful combo identical to what Posie did earlier and beats Francine with it. Afterwards, a small jutsu battle ensues. Featured Duels Jason's Turn 1 Jason draws his card. He plays Hero Deck Fusion and sends Elemental Hero Sakura, Elemental Hero Ocean and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to the graveyard and Fusion Summons Elemental Hero Blazing Icy Sakura (3300/2800). He then Normal Summons Elemental Hero Blue Sharingan Kunoichi (1600/1200). He sets two face-downs and ends his turn Francine's Turn 1 Francine draws her card. Like in the last duel, she discards a Machine-Type monster to Special Summon [Machina Cannon (800/2200). She discards 2 Machina Gearframe to Special Summon her Machina Fortress (2500/1600). Jason chains Bottomless Trap Hole and banishes Fortress. Francine ends her turn. Jason's Turn 2 Jason draws a card. He activates the Double Summon Spell Card and Normal Summons Elemental Hero Mizukari (1500/900) and Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400). Jason tunes Mizukari and Sparkman and Synchro Summons Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000). Then, he activates Emergency Synchro and sends his Level 2 Elemental Hero Hayari and Level 5 Elemental Hero Necroshade and Summons Golden Dreamlight Dragon (2800/2300). Due to its effect, Jason Special Summons Stardust Dragon (2500/2000). He then activates his Reality Dream Draw and draws 5 cards since his dragon is on his field. Jason activates Sharingan Kunoichi's effect and sends Elemental Hero Bladedge and Elemental Hero Avian to the Graveyard to have her gain those card's names. Jason activates another Polymerization and fuses his Sharingan Kunoichi with an Elemental Hero Sakura in his hand and Fusion Summons Elemental Hero Slashing Wind Sakura (3400/2700). Jason attacks Machina Cannon with Elemental Hero Slashing Wind Sakura. Because of Sakura's "piercing" effect, Francine takes damage (Francine: LP 6800). Jason uses Blazing Icy Sakura to attack directly (LP 3500), then Golden Dreamlight (LP 700). He then attacks with Red Dragon Archfiend, but Francine discards Kuriboh to reduce all damage to 0 from that attack. Jason attacks with Stardust, but Francine removes Machina Shield in her Graveyard to negate it. Jason activates Synchro Legacy and removes his Red Dragon Archfiend from play. He also removes Elemental Hero Mizukari and Burstinatrix to Synchro Summon Angel Bunny Posie (2700/2200). Because of Synchro Legacy, Angel Bunny gains ATK equal to Red Dragon's (5700/2200). Jason activates Final Blast and increases Posie's attack by the combined total of his other monsters (17600/2200). Jason attacks with Angel Bunny Posie. (Francine: LP 0) Jason wins. Trivia * This chapter is the second one to introduce Naruto elements into the story, but the first one to incorporate a more distinct combination. ** The chapter's title is a reference to the Leaf village, which was derived from the user title of this fanfic's creator at the time of posting. (It is dramatically different at this time) ** References to Kekkei Genkai and ninjutsu are revealed. In this case, Jason activates his Sharingan Eye and uses a Wind Style ninjutsu to send Francine flying away. (However, this power is dormant inside of him before the story began). *** The same thing applied to Posie back in Chapter 20. Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters